utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
HE★VENS
HE★VENS (HEAVENS) is former three-person boyband group from the Raging Entertainment, the most prominent entertainment agency in Japan. They were nominated to compete against ST☆RISH for the Uta☆Pri Award (うた☆プリアワード). They have been introduced through a cameo appearance during the second season's 9th episode, and finally debuted during the next episode. On the final episode of the third season, 4 more members were introduced, becoming a seven-person group. Members *Otori Eiichi (鳳 瑛一) - He is the leader of HE★VENS and thinks highly of his group, being very confident in winning the Uta☆Pri Award鳳 瑛一（おおとり えいいち）｜HE★VENS｜うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪. Like Ren, he is good with the ladies. Eiichi is the brother of Otori Eiji and the son of Raging Otori , the president of the agency HE★VENS is under, "Raging Entertainment". He likes seeing the troubled faces of his opponents, and he aims to not only claim victory, but Nanami Haruka as HE★VENS' composer as well. He is voiced by Midorikawa Hikaru. *Sumeragi Kira (皇 綺羅) - Although a man of few words, his great popularity is linked to his good looks and charisma. He is from the Sumeragi family, a family with an honored history皇 綺羅（すめらぎ きら）｜HE★VENS｜うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪. In episode 10, the only thing Nagi got him to say was his group's name and his own name, aside from Kira complimenting one of Haruka's compositions on his own will. Kira is also more mannerly than his fellow members. When HE★VENS reintroduced themselves as a 7-member group, he only said his name, and, after a moment's pause, "I missed you." He is voiced by Ono Daisuke. *Mikado Nagi (帝 ナギ) - HE★VENS' 13-year-old, "cosmically cute idol"; he's the cheerful, upbeat group member. According to the official site information, he is also an intellectual person帝 ナギ（みかど なぎ）｜HE★VENS｜うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪. He is also very sure about winning the Uta☆Pri Award and is excited about the competition. Nagi is shown to be very rude, pretentious, and shows no respect as he sweetly greeted ST☆RISH, only to slap Natsuki's hand in annoyance, that he couldn't believe Natsuki actually thought he would let them shake hands (episode 10). He also claims that ST☆RISH is not experienced enough to match up to HE★VENS, and was the only one not affected by the Happy Pulse. Admiringly dubbed as "Cutie Nagi" by fans. He is voiced by Yonaga Tsubasa. *Otori Eiji (鳳 瑛二) - A new member presented at the Triple S, he seems like a shy and polite person, since his greet to the public. Eiji is the brother of Otori Eiichi and son of Raging Otori. He is voiced by Uchida Yuma. *Kiryuin Van (桐生院ヴァン) - One of the new members presented at the Triple S. He appears saying they will conquer the world but soon rectified by saying he was just kidding. He is voiced by Takahashi Hidenori. *Hyuga Yamato (日向大和) - Another new member, seems to be of strong character and boastful to be the strongest of Heavens and challenging to contradict him. He is the younger brother of Hyuga Ryuya. He is voiced by Kimura Ryōhei. In the games, he was actually mentioned in Debut by Ryuuya who said that whenever they saw each other, they would end up arguing. Whether or not this would be kept in the anime is unknown, though it is highly unlikely as the anime doesn't follow the games. *Amakusa Shion (天草シオン) - The last new member presented at the Triple S, he believes in the plan of the stars and asked to say his name. He is voiced by Yamashita Daiki Songs *'HE★VENS GATE' Trivia *It is currently unknown if this particular group will be present in any upcoming games in the series. **Although it should be noted that they have concept arts that match the art style found in the games, and they are featured in the official site of the series, and not just the TV anime site. *Each character in the new HEAVENS is a counterpart of a member of STARISH, as seen in episode 13 of season 3: (everyone except for Tokiya's and Otoya's matchup is similar in personality) **Eiji - Tokiya **Kira - Masato **Nagi - Natsuki **Eiichi - Otoya **Van - Ren **Yamato - Syo **Shion - Cecil *According to STARISH, they vanished after losing Uta Pri. In episode 13 of S3 it's confirmed they came back to win the Triple S opening and that HEAVENS will rule instead of STARISH or QUARTET NIGHT and this group is now a seven member group instead of 3 (most likely counterparts/new rivals) *Just like with STARISH, the letters of HEAVENS represent the first letter of the names of the group members. The order of the letters also coincides with rival each.This is especially noticeable when singing their song Heaven's gate where everyone says their characteristic letter in order. Gallery heavens!.png|HEAVENS Heavens Live S4 E2.png|HEAVENS appearing on live TV. Heavens.png Heavens Group.png|'HEAVENS' new 7 member group shot HEAVENS-legendstar-bluraydvdvol5-image.jpg heavens-heavensky-art.jpg heavens-majilovekingdom.jpg References Category:Raging Entertainment Category:Groups Category:Idols